Possession of the Worst Kind
by Kmrtennis
Summary: Naruto no longer has any interest in his boyfriend, Sasuke. The only problem is that Sasuke is possessive. To be wanted is always nice, and at first Naruto loved the attention from his once crush, but now that Sasuke’s true personality is revealed, how is
1. Love at first Push

Possession of the worst kind

Au: I own Naruto! I do.. I do (cries hysterically)..

O.k. I DON"T.

Review please! KmrTennis

Warning: Sasunaru May add other warnings later

If you don't like that kind of thing, your in the wrong section!

Summary:

Naruto no longer has any interest in his boyfriend, Sasuke. The only problem is that Sasuke is possessive. To be wanted is always nice, and at first Naruto loved the attention from his once- crush, but now that Sasuke's true personality is revealed, how is he going to escape with his life?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love at first push

Naruto walked beside his best friend of ten years, Kiba, down the hallway and rolled his

eyes at his friend's obvious ogling of the girl beside him. Kiba had like Hinata since the

fifth grade, and his feelings were as strong as ever. Naruto was surprised that even

oblivious Hinata hadn't noticed, with Kiba drooling whenever she came around. His

thoughts about Kiba's foolishness, however were interrupted when the bell to get to class

suddenly rang. Hinata smiled sweetly at Kiba, brushed his drool off her sleeve, and waved

to them as she started towards her class.

" B..bb..bye…Ki..Kiba- kun, b..bye Naruto- kun!" Kiba blushed and waved back at her.

Naruto nodded in her direction and smirked at Kiba. Kiba glanced nervously at Naruto

once, looked away, and glanced back at him again.

"What? Look man, I already told you, I do NOT like Hinata. We're just really good

friends. And besides, even if I did like her, Neji would kill me. And to tell ya the truth,

I'm not planning to die till I'm at least eighty." With that. Kiba pushed Naruto forward,

straight into the person walking in front of him, sending both him and Naruto onto the

ground.

" Wha..aargh! Kiba, dude, that's totally not cool." Naruto stood up and brushed himself

off, glowering at Kiba the whole time. Naruto gasped, looking down at the person he

knocked over. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Man, I'm really sorry. This retard," he gestured backwards in Kiba's direction

and ignored Kiba's gasp of outrage," pushed me forward. Here, let me help you up

and if your really mad, I can hold Kiba down for you while you take out your anger on him."

He reached out his hand in apology. The man underneath him slapped his hand away and stood

up, grunting angrily.

" Whatever dobe, I don't need your….jesus!" The man gaped at Naruto's face. Naruto

touched his face self- consciously.

" What? Is there something on my face, cuz I coulda sworn I washed it good this morning.

I mean sometimes I can miss stuff but… is it really that bad?" The man ignored Naruto and

stared in amazement at him.

" Your… him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo… Whatcha think? Does it need work? It's just the beginning. Sasuke will seem fine in the beginning and then develop obsessive tendencies. Naruto won't really notice until they start dating and Sasuke becomes possessive as well as obsessive. Review please! I like constructive advice as well as compliments!

- Kmrtennis


	2. From HotTo Not?

Possession of the worst kind

Au: I own Naruto! I do.. I do (cries hysterically)..

O.k. I DON"T.

Review please! KmrTennis

Warning: Sasunaru May add other warnings later

If you don't like that kind of thing, your in the wrong section!

Summary:

Naruto no longer has any interest in his boyfriend, Sasuke. The only problem is that Sasuke is possessive. To be wanted is always nice, and at first Naruto loved the attention from his once- crush, but now that Sasuke's true personality is revealed, how is he going to escape with his life?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Not… To Hot?

" I'm him? You sound really surprised. I don't think I look that GIRLY." Naruto ran his

hand through his golden hair, his lips rising in glee." Well, I'm Naruto. Who are you, why

haven't I seen you around school before? Are you new here? Konoha High is pretty big,

but I would of seen you before since you look about my age." the man seemed to collect

himself, then immediately looked back at Naruto in shock.

" You don't know me? I'm in your Calculus class. I've been in at least one of your

classes for the past four years." Kiba stepped from behind Naruto, leaning in to inspect

his face. He drew back in amazement.

" Sasuke?! Is that you?! Man, you got HOT. Seriously, Naruto don't cha remember

him. Last year Sasuke was in our P.E. class. Remember the dorky, skinny, black- haired

kid who couldn't throw to save his life?" Naruto leaned in over Kiba's shoulder, then

chuckled.

" I see it now! Hey Sasuke! How have you been! Didya start workin out or

something, cuz your not as skinny as you were last year." Naruto remembered the first

time he had seen Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

" Uzamaki! Sasuke here needs help with his hoops! If he can't shoot a hoop by the end of

this week, It'll be your F!" Naruto huffed at Anko- sensei and began walking towards her.

" Yeah, Anko- sensei? Where's the little wimp?" Anko grinned and pointed to the left.

Naruto turned, smiled and……his mouth dropped. In front of him had to be the most

anorexic boy alive. All he was made of was bones and skin. Greasy black strings sat on

his head, his black eyes were shy and timid, and he had the most outrageously large and

ugly brown glasses. He had pimples all over his face, turning his skin into all over red and

ugly looking face. This was going to be.. HELL.

End Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now… Sasuke filled out and you could clearly see muscles bulging on his arms

and abs through his shirt, his black hair was shiny and healthy, his glasses were gone, his

skin was unearthly and pale with no pimples, and best of all, his eyes were a deep black

that hypnotized you and drew you in with their beauty and intelligence. In Kiba's words,

Sasuke was hot. And because Sasuke was hot, he would be his. The whole school knew

what kind of person Naruto was, and so did Naruto. He appreciated beauty, and Sasuke

was the most beautiful thing that had come to Konoha High in a long time. He pushed

Kiba out of the way and smiled charmingly at Sasuke.

" Maybe we can hang out in lunch and you can sit by me in Calculus?" Sasuke smiled

but by the time Naruto finished talking, his mouth was set back in a frown. At least it was

hot.

" Dobe, I already sit by you in Calculus." Naruto frowned. Well, dang. He quickly

changed it into a smile. He started walking to his first class, waving his hand bye to

Sasuke and motioning for Kiba to come at the same time.

" Well then, I'll see you in Calculus and don't forget about lunch. Come on Kiba, we're

gonna be late." that made Kiba jump up. He called back to Sasuke as he walked away.

" See ya at lunch, Sasuke!" Naruto and Kiba walked away and if they had turned

around right then, they would have seen the maniac happiness shining through his eyes

and the glint of insanity peeking just beneath that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whelp now ya know who the man is now. Sasuke won't show Naruto any of his insanity until their dancing, but you'll probably see little hints of it. Well review.

- KmrTennis


	3. Lunchtime Mayhem

Possession of the worst kind

Au: I own Naruto! I do.. I do (cries hysterically)..

O.k. I DON"T.

Review please! KmrTennis

Warning: Sasunaru May add other warnings later

If you don't like that kind of thing, your in the wrong section!

Summary:

Naruto no longer has any interest in his boyfriend, Sasuke. The only problem is that Sasuke is possessive. To be wanted is always nice, and at first Naruto loved the attention from his once- crush, but now that Sasuke's true personality is revealed, how is he going to escape with his life?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime Mayhem

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Holy Freakin God, Sasuke! We're over HER..aargh!" Naruto's yell

was cut short as Kiba's elbow was slammed into his gut and Kiba himself launched into

his lap, trying to silence him.

"What? I'm just trying to get Sasuke..OVER HERE!" Kiba's hand was pushed over his

mouth as Kiba's frightened eyes peered into his.

" Shush! Do you remember why we're eating lunch BEHIND A TREE?! You know our

fan girls Ino and Sakura and their posse. The girls who harass us like everyday?!" He

leaned back when he saw Naruto's smug smile. "What?"

" Well, Sakura and Ino won't be here today. It seems _someone_ put skunk urine in

Sakura's shampoo and itching powder in Ino's thong. Those poor, poor girls. Tsk, Tsk,

what kind of evil, heartless person do such a thing?" Kiba scrambled out of Naruto's lap.

"Naruto, you didn't! Oh, god..hehe! HEY SASUKE DIDYA HEAR WHAT NARUTO

DID?" Naruto turned around. It seemed that Sasuke had finally seen them.

" Yes, Kiba, I did. And please don't yell. Your going to give me a migraine. Besides

Sakura and Ino don't deserve you , Naruto. They deserve much worse for even bothering

you, touching you, looking at you.." Sasuke looked up, into the shocked faces of Naruto

and Kiba, and seemed to collect himself. The anger drained out of his face and he

coughed slightly. "Sorry, bad day. And Sakura and Ino were always mean to me, so I kind

of hold a grudge against then." That cause Kiba to tilt his head in confusion.

"Really? I thought that they were too busy chasin after me and Naruto to talk to

anybody. I guess they coulda seen you in one of their classes, but they've never talked, or

rather, made fun of you when they were around us. They do usually do that, but I guess its

Possible." Sasuke coughed nervously into the palm of his hand. He sat down next to

Naruto and Kiba , leaning against the tree and kept his eyes glued on Naruto. Naruto

stretched and looked at his watch.

"Well, Sasuke, since Calculus is next hour and it starts in about two minutes, maybe we

could walk together, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba, who was putting a sandwich in his mouth at the

time, inhaled sharply(which pulled practically the whole sandwich into his mouth), and

started wheezing, chocking, and coughing all at the same time. Sasuke himself turned a

bright red, which Naruto had to admit was absolutely adorable. Naruto leaned over,

reached out his golden, muscular arm and slammed it on Kiba's back, Kiba's food

shooting straight out of his mouth and straight into.. Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's face once

again turned red, but this time in anger. Kiba silently handed him a napkin, if you ignored

the small chuckles erupting from his mouth. Sasuke, also very silently, punched Kiba in

the face and proceeded to wipe of the slobbery bread and meat from his pants. Kiba

landed on his back, pulled Naruto down with him, and hid his face in Naruto's neck.

"Naruto..your _Sasuke-kun _hurt me!! He's not nice!" Sasuke growled menacingly, pulled

Kiba up to his face, and pushed his face into Kiba's.

" Don't you ever do that again, do you understand, Kiba?" Kiba shrunk back. Naruto

leaned forward, pulled Kiba behind him, and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey man, it was an accident. It was my fault for hitting his back so hard. Well, um,

I think Kiba and I gotta go to the bathroom, but I'll see you in Calculus class, ok?" Kiba

and Naruto scrambled up and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Sasuke sitting by

himself.

"Naruto, you will be mine." Naruto turned around.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" Sasuke waved him off, relief filling him at the

thought that Naruto didn't hear him.

"Uh,no! See you in Calculus!" Naruto turned away, and a leer spread across Sasuke's

face.


	4. Math Murder

Possession of the worst kind

Au: I own Naruto! I do.. I do (cries hysterically)..

O.k. I DON"T.

Review please! KmrTennis

Warning: Sasunaru May add other warnings later

If you don't like that kind of thing, your in the wrong section!

Summary:

Naruto no longer has any interest in his boyfriend, Sasuke. The only problem is that Sasuke is possessive. To be wanted is always nice, and at first Naruto loved the attention from his once- crush, but now that Sasuke's true personality is revealed, how is he going to escape with his life?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math Murder

Naruto walked into Calculus class with Hinata, shooing off Kiba who was following like a heartbroken puppy behind Hinata. Kiba

pouted and gave Naruto the finger, walking to his own class, where he had less than 1 minute to get to. Hinata looked his way and

blushed when she saw the wink he sent her.

"Hey, Hinata?" he asked shooting glances behind him as if the illustrious Kiba would show up at that exact moment. She glanced to

the side, looking for a way to her seat that would allow her to finish their conversation.

"Y..yes…Naruto-kun?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What do you think about Kiba?" her head whipped around to face him, her silver eyes widening almost comically.

"Kiba, Naruto-kun? H..he's ni..nice…Naruto-kun. A goo..good friend." He smiled charmingly, patting her on the top of her head.

"Just start looking at him as more than a friend. Maybe..as a man, ne Hinata?" Hinata blushed bright red and scurried away to her

desk. Naruto shook his head in amusement.

When he turned back around he found several people leaning over their desks trying to get his attention and get him to sit by them.

He also noticed Sasuke in the back, with an empty desk between him and Kankuro, who was also leaning over to catch Naruto's

attention. When he saw the grumpy look on Sasuke's face, Naruto's smile widened even more. He sauntered to the back, ignoring the

sighs of sadness coming from more than half the class. If anything, that caused Sasuke's frown to deepen, which in turn caused

Naruto's already extremely wide smile to widen. He slid into his seat, leaning to face Sasuke.

"Oy! Sasuke! How ya doin'?" Sasuke's lips formed a pout and he turned his face to the side childishly.

" So you notice me now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro Pov

He had tried so hard to gain Sasuke's attention by making him jealous. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out lately and

Sasuke was bound to notice anything involving his friend. But Sasuke didn't even notice Kankuro. Well he'd just have to try

harder. Sexy Sasuke would notice Kankuro was as sexy as…well…Sasuke himself. Then he'd want Kankuro for his own. Then

everyone would want to talk to him because he was dating the second hottest person in school- Sasuke. The hottest person is and

probably always be Naruto. The only problem with Naruto was he was unavailable most of the time and he was too immature for

Kankuro's tastes. Oh. Oh. Sasuke's looking this way! Time for Get Sasuke Jealous to go into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regular Pov (you should know who that is by now)

Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke continued to pout and pretend to be annoyed by Naruto's attention, but Naruto knew for a

fact there was not one person at Konoha High that did not crave it, including Sasuke. Kankuro coughed loudly, drawing both

Sasuke's and Naruto's attention to him. Kankuro smiled in what he must have believed was charming, when in fact it looked like he

was being force-fed dog poo. He leaned over on to Naruto's desk, which was quite a feat, considered Naruto's desk was at least two

feet away. The only thing still on Kankuro's desk was his foot, which was resting on top of his seat.

" Hey, Na-ru-to… how are you doing gorgeous?" Kiba's smile widened as he caught the scowl forming on Sasuke's face. _It was _

_working. _" You busy this weekend, cuz I was thinking maybe you and I could catch a movie. How bout that, sweet cheeks?"

Kankuro reached his arm around and pinched one of Naruto's butt cheeks. His face reddened, his head jerked up, eyes rolled into his

head, and said blonde's head dropped harshly onto the desk. Kankuro inspected the hand that pinched Naruto's cheek and found bit

of Naruto's school pants underneath, not enough to show Naruto's underwear, just enough to apparently knock him out. What a

wiener. Kankuro eyed him in an uninterested way. He leaned over Naruto's body. It was time to make his move. He smiled in what he

again believed to be charming manner.

" Oi! Sasuke- kun! Are you _jealous _? Cuz maybe you and I could ya know, you know, hang out and I could give ya some of my

special attention?" He saw the glint forming in Sasuke's eyes and mistook it for lust and not for the insanity lurking beneath.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's prone body also and smiled in a true expression of beauty. He brushed an aristocratic and cream-

colored finger along Kankuro's shoulder, drawing an excited shudder from him. Sasuke and Kankuro both quickly backed away when

Naruto started moving around. Sasuke leaned back in his desk and mouthed to Kankuro one word. _Later. _Kankuro smiled secretly

and laid down on the desk in hopes sleep would make time pass faster. Sasuke's sexy smirk immediately retreated back into a pout.

Naruto leaned back in his desk, shook his head, and sent a scowl Kankuro's way. But now that Kankuro was sleeping, it was time to

put the move on Sasuke. He looked to the front of the classroom and when he saw his Calculus teacher, Jaraiya- sensei snoring

away at his desk, he discreetly scooted his desk closer to Sasuke, all the while pretending to lean down to tie his shoes. Sasuke

looked at him out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to the side. Naruto leaned over and whispered huskily,

" Sasuke…how bout I make you feel beteeeeeerrrrrrrr, hmm?" Sasuke shivered. Naruto's hand drifted onto Sasuke's lap,

reached to grasp and…….the bell rang. Naruto removed his hand and grabbed his bag. He stood up smoothly. He looked at Sasuke,

who was panting heavily behind him. Two girls walked up to Naruto, and looked worriedly behind him at Sasuke.

" Naruto- kun, what's wrong with him?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

" Nothing to worry about ladies. Sasuke here has an asthma problem. I keep telling him to bring his inhaler to school but he thinks

it's too nerdy. Bring it tomorrow, eh, Sasuke? See ya later, k? Gots ta go!" He walked away, still chuckling, and waving over

his shoulder. Sasuke's face returned to its normal color. His glare also returned full force when he glanced in Kankuro's direction, who

was still snoring in his seat. He quickly changed his glare to a smile as he nudged Kankuro awake. Kankuro sat up quickly. He

smiled in surprise. Sasuke leaned close.

"See you in ten minutes..hn? Meet me by your motorcycle." Kankuro quickly nodded, but then tilted his head in confusion after

processing the statement.

" Sasuke.. How'd ya know I have a motorcycle?" Sasuke smiled charmingly, disarming and distracting Kankuro.

" I know a lot of things, Kankuro. Remember, ten minutes." He walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later (Sasuke POV)

He was walking down the hall frantically, looking for any tool that he might use as his tool. He passed this gothic boy when out of

his eye he caught a glint of metal. He smiled and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out $50 dollars and went up to the boy.

"Hey I'll give you fifty dollars for that.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro's motorcycle

Kankuro was nervously twisting his fingers, his stomach copying the pattern. He would get Sasuke today. Tonight he would tell

his sister Temari about it. She would be so proud of him. All he had ever wanted to do was be popular like his sister so she would be

proud of him. He jumped as he heard a chuckle behind him. It was Sasuke, the boy who would make his wildest dream come true. He

smiled at Sasuke.

" Hey, Sasu…." his welcome was cut short as Sasuke's hand shot across his face, sending him falling to the ground.

"Wha….?" another slap sent his head slamming to the ground, and blood smearing across the gravel. Sasuke chuckled, amused.

" You think that you would have figured by now that I don't want you to talk. You'll leave Naruto alone now, won't you ?"

Kankuro nodded quickly. Sasuke pulled out a chain.

"Your nodding like I'm giving you a choice. You'll be quiet now or I'll hush you up. I'm going to go through a lot of trouble to

get Naruto, and I won't have a punk like you ruin it." He noticed the direction of Kankuro's scared glare.

" You see the chain, hn? I paid $50 dollars for this present for you. You better appreciate this. You do appreciate this, don't you?" Sasuke watched amusedly as Kankuro nodded rapidly.

" We'll see how much you appreciate it, won't we?" he pulled back the chain and sent it whipping across Kankuro's

forehead. Kankuro's head swept to the side as a strip of skin peeled off his face. Kankuro sobbed harshly. He then kneeled before

Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke…_pl…please!_" Sasuke smirked and wrapped the chain around Kankuro's neck. He pulled the chain tightly,

ignoring Kankuro's painful gasps. Kankuro's eyes dropped and he stopped moving around. Sasuke held on for another

minute and let go. Kankuro's motionless body dropped to the ground. Sasuke placed his foot over Kankuro's neck and smashed his

foot into Kankuro's larynx, crushing it and spreading blood everywhere, also destroying any trace of the chain marks. He then pushed

the motorcycle onto Kiba's body to make it seem like an accident. Sasuke walked away. He looked back once, smirked, and went to

wash off his shoe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can now clearly see how crazy Sasuke is. I know it's bloody and I'm sorry.

It's longer…as you can see. I know it may seem like Naruto is going to be the seme but he's not. Sasuke and Naruto will have a seme struggle and Sasuke will win. It's in the Uchiha blood.

Well..Review!!

- KmrTennis


End file.
